For conventional motorcycles, a windscreen up-down device has been proposed, to enable a wind-shield windscreen disposed in front of a rider to move up and down (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-224908). The windscreen up-down device includes a center rail provided to be tilted downward in a forward direction, side rails provided at both sides and at a rear side of the center rail to be tilted downward in the forward direction, a center slider guided slidably along the center rail, side sliders guided slidably along the side rails, a plate coupling the sliders to each other and supporting the windscreen, and a drive unit that causes the plate to move up and down. The rails are of a straight-line shape as viewed from the side. The center rail and the side rails are provided at different angles. The side rails are tilted upward with angles larger than that of the center rail from forward to rearward of a vehicle body of the motorcycle. A rotation mechanism is mounted between the plate and the sliders to be rotatable around an axis extending rightward and leftward.
In accordance with the windscreen up-down device, the drive unit causes the windscreen to move up along the rails so as to rise up while increasing its angle. To be specific, since the side rails are tilted upward in a rearward direction with angles larger than that of the center rail, the windscreen is guided so as to rise up smoothly while absorbing an angle difference between the center rail and the side rails by the rotation mechanism.
However, in the above windscreen up-down device, since the angle of the windscreen is changed according to the up and down movement of the windscreen, the rotation mechanism is needed to absorb the angle difference between the center rail and the side rails. For this reason, a structure of the windscreen up-down device becomes intricate, and the number of components or manufacturing costs may be increased, in contrast to a windscreen up-down device for moving up and down the windscreen without changing its angle.